1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toy station having miniature passenger figures standing on a platform to board a train or other vehicle and particularly to a mechanism which simulates the boarding of the passengers who are removed from view when the train stops and departs, or returned to view for the reverse action.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previous devices for moving toy figures on station platforms included the use of electromagnetic coils to control a lever or arm to open a door of a miniature housing and move a figure through the door onto the platform, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,138,367 and 2,688,819. A similar mechanism is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,966,031 wherein linkages to a magnetic solenoid cause movement of another toy figure through a door of a building on a platform and simulate a hand waving motion. Another magnetic coil arrangement controls movement of a figure up and down a stairway of a toy railway signal tower, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,774,181. These devices, however, are relatively complex and do not simulate the boarding of passengers onto a train.